Quelques roses mis à part
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Je n'aime pas tellement les fleurs, avait déclaré Narcissa en fronçant du nez lorsqu'il était arrivé et vraiment, pour quelqu'un qui portait un nom pareil, c'était un comble, avait songé Lucius en refoulant son envie de taper du pied' - LMNB


Hello !

Un nouvel OS, et oui, par quel miracle ? Eh bien aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillée avec la ferme intention de... trouver un moyen pour ne pas travailler. J'ai commencé par tourner en rond, manger, ouvrir un livre, fermer le livre, remanger, boire du thé, réveiller mes chats, reremanger, appeler des gens, regarder la pluie et désespérer sur l'incapacité de sortir faire, genre, _une balade_ parce que c'est bon pour sa santé ? Bon. J'ai fini par me plonger dans cet OS.

Un Lucius/Narcissa. J'aime Lucius. J'aime Narcissa. Ils me manquent depuis que _D'azur et d'acier _est terminé. Vraiment.

C'est un OS plutôt court. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me lancer dans quelque chose de long où je verrai en long et en large leur vie, et puis au même temps je me dis que j'aurai pu, que j'aurai dû, alors je ne sais pas trop, je me tâte encore à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je me dis que ce serait une bonne occupation pour les heures qui suivent, sinon je serai forcée de me plonger dans Justinien et sa reconquête byzantine, où toutes mes sources sont en grec, je lis le grec comme une merde, ça m'énerve.

(oui ma vie est absolument passionante)

Que dire de plus ? Je prépare depuis trois plombs un HGDM humoristique qui pour le moment ne donne strictement rien parce que je n'ai pas de temps et très peu d'imagination, que ma patience est mise à l'épreuve, que les examens arrivent, etc. Mais il apparaîtra, un jour, j'y crois. Cet été, genre. J'ai aussi un SMRW qui traîne depuis trois milliards d'années - l'idée est là, j'ai déjà deux pages d'écrites, mais je bloque, j'ai l'impression que mon écriture a changée, je n'arrive pas à m'y retrouver.

Donc voilà les petites nouvelles.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient bien sûr à JKR.

**Titre : **Quelques roses mis à part

**Résumé : **'Je n'aime pas tellement les fleurs, avait déclaré Narcissa en fronçant du nez lorsqu'il était arrivé et vraiment, pour quelqu'un qui portait un nom pareil, c'était un comble, avait songé Lucius en refoulant son envie de taper du pied'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Lucius avait soufflé ses vingt ans sans avoir daigné ramener encore une seule jeune fille digne de ce nom à la maison, Abraxas avait réalisé qu'un problème de descendance n'allait pas tarder à se présenter s'il ne s'en préoccupait pas très rapidement. Ainsi, après en avoir vaguement fait part à son épouse qui avait déclaré que la mode était à présent aux mariages d'amour, concept des plus intéressants et ébranlants qui changerait la face du XXème siècle où l'on se pliait aveuglement aux lois d'une société capitaliste qui ne tarderait pas à imploser, Abraxas avait réalisé que, non content d'avoir épousé une hippie, il se retrouvait seul à la recherche d'une belle-fille.

Les premières nuits, il en avait fait des cauchemars. Puis, après avoir correctement lancé quelques sondages parmi ses cercles d'amis, il avait fini par dresser une liste de cinq noms où l'originalité semblait cependant faire défaut :

Fridda Zabini et ses origines romaines pouvaient apporter cette touche exotique qui manquait aux Malefoy. Cependant, alors qu'une invitation était sur le point d'être envoyé aux parents, Cygnus Black, croisé par le plus grand des hasards au détour d'un couloir, lui avait rappelé qu'aux dernières nouvelles, cette petite possédait pour ancêtre la très célèbre Locuste et brillait, en digne héritière, en cours de potion.

Abraxas l'avait rayé, désolé, de sa liste de prétendantes.

S'en était suivi une lointaine nièce au dixième degré, une certaine Ella Pertensoy, qui fut conviée pour un thé où elle gloussa si fort que Lucius se leva et disparu du manoir durant plus d'une semaine.

Abraxas s'était résigné à l'oublier.

La petite Alexia Bones lui avait paru plutôt intéressante mais, au détour d'un arbre généalogique, il s'était heurté à une incohérence qui, à n'en point douter, révélait quelques obscures origines. C'était presque désespéré qu'il l'avait à son tour tracée.

Andromeda Black lui avait alors semblé être un choix judicieux – bien élevée, jolie, souriante et plutôt intelligente – jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de s'enfuir un beau matin avec un Sang-de-Bourbe. Lorsqu'Abraxas avait apporté la nouvelle de ce _mariage d'amour_ à son épouse, elle-même s'était résignée à avouer que, tout compte fait, la nouvelle société dans laquelle ils étaient lentement en train de se diriger n'avait pas que des avantages.

Ce fut elle qui avait proposé Narcissa Black.

Aussitôt informé, Cygnus Black avait trouvé l'idée « renversante, mon cher, je n'y aurai jamais pensé ! ». Il s'était ensuite agi de préparer une première rencontre et c'est ainsi que les deux héritiers se retrouvèrent parachuter au milieu d'un des parcs les plus sélectifs du monde sorcier, sous un resplendissant soleil – que les météorologues d'Angleterre eurent le plus grand mal à s'expliquer.

* * *

« Je n'aime pas tellement les fleurs, avait déclaré Narcissa en fronçant du nez lorsqu'il était arrivé et vraiment, pour quelqu'un qui portait un nom pareil, c'était un comble, avait songé Lucius en refoulant son envie de taper du pied.

– Et moi, je n'aime pas tellement les mariages arrangés, cependant je m'y suis tout de même fait à l'idée. », avait-il rétorqué sans savoir exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait – pour un premier rendez-vous, peut-être daignerait-elle au moins à faire semblant d'accepter ? – mais bien sûr, têtue comme elle était, à peine avait-il fait mine de lui tendre le bouquet qu'il s'était retrouvé devant un dos tourné.

Ce qui l'avait quelque peu offusqué : enfin, il était le meilleur parti d'Angleterre alors qu'elle… elle n'était qu'une petite garce prétentieuse que son père avait jugé digne de lui dégoter. Et sous quels prétextes ? La beauté – certes, pour l'instant, elle semblait en effet avoir une _nuque_ plutôt plaisante à observer, mais Lucius n'était pas certain de pouvoir passer une vie à s'en contenter – et la noblesse : « Tu verras, celle-ci est parfaite pour toi enfants, vous vous entendiez déjà à la perfection ! ».

Lui, il en était resté perplexe. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs le lui permettaient, la seule image qu'il gardait de Narcissa était celle d'une atroce petite fille qui s'était jetée dans la boue avant de l'accuser de l'y avoir trainé. Oh, il voyait encore son regard méchant face à son refus de lui offrir son sac de bonbons, sa menace sifflant comme un serpent et lui s'était dit que non, elle n'allait jamais osé, elle était trop bien éduquée, alors il avait serré le sac et l'avait lorgnée avec tout le courage dont il était capable jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge dans cette énorme flaque marrons. Ah, son sourire vengeur lorsqu'elle avait mis sa menace à exécution ! Haute comme trois pommes dans sa nouvelle robe blanche dégoulinante, elle avait si bien joué la victime que lui s'était retrouvé élevé au rang des criminels. Les bonbons, depuis, n'avaient plus jamais eu ce goût reposant de l'innocence.

Et à présent, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de regarder son visage qu'elle s'était déjà détournée. C'était à croire qu'elle était née pour l'humilier.

« C'est parce que vous n'avez pas encore assez grandi pour oser vous révolter ? avait-elle aussitôt demandé d'une voix angélique qui avait manqué d'étrangler Lucius.

– Aux dernières nouvelles, vous vous êtes vous aussi plié à la rencontre.

– C'est tout à fait différent : je suis une grande adepte de la pratique.

– … »

Et elle avait obstinément continué à fixer un point où Lucius n'existait pas.

« Vous n'êtes pas tellement une _lady_, avait-il fini par rétorquer sur un ton bien plus boudeur que son rang social ne le lui permettait.

– Oh, l'avez-vous un jour cru ? Quel adorable innocent vous faites ! avait-elle ironisé avec un rire léger et parfait, un rire désinvolte, oh, un rire tellement frais et tellement _vrai_. Cela n'est pas étonnant, vous n'avez jamais brillé par vos déductions, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble que déjà enfant, vous me mettiez bien trop souvent au défi, persuadé que je resterai tranquille dans mon coin. Soyez dans tous les cas sûr que ce n'est pas avec ces misérables roses que vous allez me charmer. Au contraire, j'en suis même à me demander s'il n'y a pas là lieu d'y voir une insulte cachée car après tout, les roses, n'est-ce pas ce que les hommes ordinaires offrent aux femmes ordinaires ? Pensez-vous ainsi que je suis une de ces femmes qui se contente d'égaler sa voisine ? Auquel cas, vous ne pourriez être plus en tort. J'aime renvoyer à ma voisine sa lamentable banalité, dont ces roses sont les plus parfaites incarnations.

– …

– …

– Avez-vous la moindre idée de combien m'ont coûtés vos _misérables_ fleurs ? »

– Merveilleux. Nous faisons connaissances depuis trois minutes à peine que vous en êtes déjà à me parler d'argent. Vous n'êtes pas tellement un _gentleman_.

– … »

Lucius aurait juré que, de l'autre côté, Narcissa – dont le caractère se révélait finalement être le résultat d'une influence certaine de son nom – souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Cependant, avait-elle ajouté, au vu de votre réputation, je dirai que vous avez investi une cinquantaine de Gallions dans ce bouquet. Ai-je raison ?

– Mmm.

– Discuter avec vous se révèle absolument fascinant.

– Comprenez-vous mieux pourquoi il est important de faire au moins _semblant_ d'apprécier ces quelques fleurs ? – et à cet instant, Lucius se sentait sur le point de lui jeter cette fortune végétale au visage, si visage elle avait daigné lui montrer.

– Non. »

Le silence scandalisé qui s'en était suivi avait abouti à créer une légère inquiétante chez Narcissa : peut-être était-il soudain mort ? Elle n'aurait pas tellement apprécié, les cadavres avaient tendance à la répugner.

« Vous êtes un peu pâle. Vous sentez-vous malade ?

– Du tout. Pour tout vous dire, à cet instant précis, je tente de rassembler le bon sens qu'il me reste pour ne pas vous assassiner.

– Voilà qui me paraît fort raisonnable, avait-elle approuvé en hochant gravement la tête et sa main, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, s'était glissé entre la sienne et avait attrapé le bouquet.

– Vous n'êtes pas une _grande adepte_ des assassinats ? Comme c'est dommage.

– Oh, ne mésinterprétez pas ! Je n'ai rien contre l'idée d'envoyer un ennemi six pieds sous terre. Cependant, j'estime que s'attaquer à sa fiancée risquerait de vous compromettre et je m'en sentirai désolée. Votre peur de la boue vous a poursuivi durant toute votre scolarité, je m'en voudrais d'être aussi la cause d'une réputation de meurtrier.

– Très attentionné de votre part.

– N'est-il pas ? »

Et enfin, elle avait souri.

Alors Lucius avait compris pourquoi elle était si jolie.

« Que diriez-vous d'un secret ?

– Un secret sur vous ?

– Evidemment.

– Je suis toute ouïe… »

Son visage était ravissant lorsqu'elle avait susurré, non sans avoir jeter le bouquet à terre et ignorer superbement le regard tueur de son prétendant :

« Je n'ai jamais tenu les gentlemans en haute estime. Et je parierai mon héritage entier que les ladies, vous vous contentez de les mépriser. »

Et délicatement, elle avait étalé les pétales à terre du bout de ses souliers.

« Ne croyez pas que je suis une idiote. J'accepte de vous épouser. Vous êtes plutôt beau, fort, et vous avez une jolie fortune pour vous accompagner. Mais par-dessus tout, vous me ressemblez, c'est pourquoi il est fort probable que notre union aboutisse soit à un immense amour, et je ne suis pas vraiment romantique, pour tout vous dire, soit à une entente des plus plaisantes parsemées de grands cris quand nos opinions divergeront. »

Lucius en était resté impressionné.

« Alors peut-être qu'ensemble nous devrions tout de même… savez-vous…

– Paraître scandaleusement polis afin d'accéder au pouvoir et envoyer crever de jalousie tous ceux qui se seront cru meilleurs ? avait-elle proposé et ses yeux avaient étincelés.

– Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, pourquoi pas.

– Cela me va. »

Soudain, elle s'était retournée toute entière et lui avait fait face, les sourcils froncés :

« Mais ne m'offrez plus jamais de roses. »

Lucius avait ricané :

« De toute façon, je suis allergique aux fleurs. Cela fait près de vingt minutes que je me retiens de pleurer.

– Mais non ? Arrêtez, vous allez presque devenir parfait. »

En y repensant, c'était peut-être à ce moment-là qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de Narcissa. Et vice-versa.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, c'est un tout petit OS, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous encourage à laisser une petite **review **! (parce que ça coûte moins de 50 Gallions et que ça fait bien plus plaisir que des roses :D)

Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment classer cet OS dans le genre drôle, parce que ce n'est pas du tout dans le style de ce que j'écris en général. C'est un peu un ovni et comme je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire, eh bien je le poste ici. J'aimerais bien, un jour (lointain) écrire une vraie fiction sur eux... En attendant, je vous dit à tout bientôt ! (parce que oui, j'ai toujours ce recueil sur les Serpentard et oui, on en a pas l'impression mais j'ai des OS de prêts qui attendent désespérement une relecture)

Bises,

Ana'


End file.
